


A Calm Before A Storm

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Human!Mickey, M/M, post-KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, everything went back to normal. The King made sure of it. And then he stopped by to visit Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Before A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted September 28th, 2006.
> 
> Prompt: human!Mickey/Riku - Mickey stops in to check on how Riku's adjusting post-KH2, but to throw him off a little, he shows up in human form.

"Look out there," Selphie said, pointing out the window.

"I don't wanna," Sora replied from where he was carefully sweeping the classroom. Already he'd missed a spot and had Kairi chide him to do it all over again. "It's raining."

"Yeah... No reason to look outside unless the sun is shining," Riku added. He'd just finished erasing the chalkboard and was holding the pair of erasers curiously - stuck on what to do with them since he couldn't just open the window to clap them together and send a cloud of dust floating over the campus lawn.

"We can't even go down to the beach," Tidus commented. He was sitting on a desk with his knees tucked to his chin so that his dangling legs wouldn't be in the way of Sora's broom. Despite still being a full grade down, he was always in the older kids' class when the time came to clean up and head home.

"I bet the sea is angry," Kairi said softly, glancing towards the window. "Can you see it from there?"

"All I can see is the cute guy," Selphie said sharply, stamping her foot. "I mean really, really cute, too. I bet he's waiting for someone."

"In the rain?" Tidus asked as he slid off the desk and to Selphie's side.

"Without an umbrella, even," Selphie continued. "How romantic! Unless he's really a stalker and waiting to snatch some poor little girl, kill her, and make her bones into earrings."

There was silence.

"Don't be weird," Kairi finally managed. "And Sora, you missed a spot, again."

"Scoot over," Riku commanded. He was holding the erasers straight out as he headed towards the window. "Gotta do this fast."

"I can't believe you're more interested in erasers and sweeping!" Selphie cried. "Some cute guy who isn't from the Islands is just standing out there in a black trenchcoat, obviously waiting for some pretty girl and none of you want to know who he is or who she is or anything!"

"Because we want to get this done," Sora replied. He already had his jacket off and was glaring down at the broom he was holding. "Y'know, I could just cast a little spell..."

"Yes, like when you nearly blew up the science lab," Riku interrupted as he pushed past Selphie and Tidus to knock the window latch undone with his elbow.

"Fira shouldn't have done that much damage!" Sora retorted.

"Sweep!" Kairi said. She'd already made sure that all of the desks were straight and that everything else was in order. It wasn't her fault that she'd been assigned to keep everyone else on task.

"See him?" Selphie said, pushing Riku over mid-clap to point out into the rain at where a man in a black trenchcoat was standing in the rain, leaning against the side of the building across the street and seemingly oblivious to the weather.

"Yeah," Riku said slowly. "I do..."

"So, is he waiting for someone or just a pervert?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed as she walked up behind the pair. "And Riku... the rain?"

Riku was quiet, eyes focused on the man silently waiting.

"Yeah," Riku repeated. "The rain..."

"Um, Riku?" Kairi had barely asked the question when Riku suddenly thrust the erasers back at her, smearing dust across her chest as she tried to grab them.

In one motion, Riku had a foot up on the windowsill and propelled himself out the second-story window to land almost effortlessly on the slick grass. He couldn't believe -- he didn't believe. Somehow he hadn't even realized he'd jumped until he was running across the school's lawn to where the man in black stood.

And he didn't even look back at his friends as he let himself be embraced.

~*~

"She's on a bit of a 'business trip'," Riku explained as he unlocked the front door. "Though I don't think she'd mind anyway."

"If everything is back to normal and you're doing well, I hardly have a reason to stay," Mickey replied. He looked around the main room of the modest house once before wiping his feet on the rug.

"I don't have school tomorrow," Riku commented as he took off his school jacket and hung it in a small, open closet. Without words, he reached out to take the king's black trenchcoat. "You're welcome to spend the night, at least."

"That's awful kind of you," Mickey said, shrugging out of his coat and handing it over to Riku. Underneath, he'd traded the reds of his old preferred clothing for green and black.

Just as Riku was able to tear his eyes away from the perhaps-too-attractive body that Mickey had put on just for the visit, there was a knock at the door. Riku didn't even flinch - obviously his little stunt would have had Sora and Kairi, at least, right on his heels. The king was their friend, too, after all.

"Go ahead, open it," Riku instructed. "It should just be Sora and Kairi..."

"We could have waited for them earlier," Mickey commented as he reached for the door.

"We could have," Riku agreed. "But you know that I'd rather be a step ahead."

"Let us in already!" Selphie exclaimed as she flung the door open once the king had unlatched it. "In case you forgot, it's raining."

"Selphie, calm down," Sora chided as he followed her into the house. His spiky hair was unruffled despite the rain and he grinned widely upon realizing that it had been Mickey who had opened the door. "Your Majesty!"

"Majesty?" Tidus asked, following inward and nearly tripping over Sora as Sora dropped to one knee in the proper way he'd been taught.

"Yeah, this is The King," Sora said. "Took until after Riku was halfway across the school lawn to figure that out, though."

Riku shrugged. "...Learned to recognize people no matter what body... Nevermind."

"Er... Hi," Kairi stepped in last and closed the door, effectively interrupting Riku's soft admission.

~*~

Riku locked the bathroom door before leaning against it. Just the brush of King Mickey's hand over his had aroused him enough that he needed to find some form of relief. Yet somehow he was supposed to go back to sleep in the same bed with his friend... When they'd been traveling together, sharing a bed hadn't been difficult. But then, too, there had been larger things to deal with and admittedly, his majesty hadn't used little magic tricks to make his form fit in with those around him.

Sinking down, he wondered if handing the king just a pair of pajama bottoms had, darkness aside, potentially been the dumbest thing he'd ever done. And what had he muttered as he'd rushed off? Something about blowing his nose?

Worst euphemism ever. But he probably would be grabbing some tissue.

Tossing his pajamas in the direction of the bathtub and paying no attention to their near-perfect landing half over the edge, Riku yanked his pants downward and reached for his erection. He just needed to get off - he couldn't even enjoy it. Or he wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

He moved his hand quickly, stroking roughly and absently thankful for the sweat he'd broken into somewhere between bedroom and bath. Mentally he searched for something safe - Kairi losing her bikini top while swimming... Selphie bending over a bit too far in one of her short skirts, showing off her thin white panties and how they clung precariously to pink folds.

Sadly, even the image of Selphie firmly grabbing Kairi's breasts to comment on how much they'd grown was quickly overpowered by pale skin and dark hair that had to be more planned than after-thought. Yes, if he would ever have had to imagine the king as a man, his version would be spot-on to reality. Yet the voice was nearly the same... the smell. The feel of restless comfort.

A calm before a storm...

Yet this was of his own creation. He could imagine that flawless body, magic-borne yet complete and functional and willing to respond like his was to the over-eager movements of his own hand.

He'd sucked off Darkness - he wondered if it'd be the same to suck off Light.

The thought that made him come was not one he'd intended. Not... that. Semen streaked his shirt and a bit dripped down to land just above dark silver curls.

If he hadn't felt downright dirty before, now he was just covered in mental filth. Disgusted, he stumbled upwards and grabbed at the tissue box on the back of the toilet.

A cold shower sounded like more than a good idea, too. After cleaning himself up a bit and tossing his clothing into the hamper, he retrieved his night-clothes and set them on the edge of the sink.

The water felt like knives - icy enough to start to cut away at the physical burning. But his mind ached more than his body. Both thoughts - of the king and of giving himself so willingly to dark desire - were imprinting themselves. He didn't want it.

Riku leaned forward, resting his forehead on cool tile as the cold water poured over him. His hands were clenched in fists and all he could do was stand there until his toes protested the slowly backing up water attempting to turn them to ice cubes.

A little shampoo, a little soap... Riku hoped he'd at least purged himself of the smell of sex.

Taking a deep breath once clad in pajamas, Riku slinked out of the bathroom. With luck, Mickey would be asleep. Then he could fall asleep. Easy. Simple.

Everything was dark, but he'd walked the same hallways for years, careful to step over creaking boards and around that awful vase full of old glass marbles that his aunt had insisted belonged against the hallway wall.

The door to his own room was cracked just a bit, revealing no light other than what poured from the shimmering blue glitter lamp that Kairi had bought for his birthday three years before.

Silence.

Riku let a bit of a sigh of relief pass between his lips as he carefully clicked the door closed and headed over towards the bed.

"You had trouble sleeping at first, didn'tcha?"

He froze as the king rolled over in bed, pushing covers down to reveal pale skin bathed in blue. And there were scars, even paler, that had never been visible before.

"Yeah," Riku replied quickly. "You can change back. No one's here but me."

Yes, out of that body and into...

"Nope," Mickey replied. "This kinda magic has to wear off. I can't just change back."

"Can't... just..." Riku repeated as he took a couple of unconscious steps closer. "Oh."

There was a pause.

"Those scars..."

"You have your own share," the king replied with a soft smile. "Guess they weren't so obvious before."

As Riku shuffled the last few steps to the bed and dove under the covers, he couldn't help but wonder if the majority of his weren't the ones visible on his body.

"So..."

"Yes, Riku?"

"Tomorrow-I-want-to-spar," Riku said quickly before grabbing a fistful of blankets and rolling over. "If it stops raining. I bet you're slow in that body."

Out of sight, out of... A second later, Mickey's hand was on his shoulder and the weight on the bed shifted. It was too late to dive for the sofa or his aunt's room. Too late for anything.

"I don't think so," the king said as he leaned close enough that Riku could feel his breath.

"I just made sure I was tired," Riku stammered. "That was how I could sleep. DiZ..."

Something else he hadn't quite wanted to revisit, that. But it had worked. He had slept. Actually telling his majesty that little fact, however...

"I knew," Mickey admitted. "But I assumed you did it of your will, not..."

"My will," Riku said quickly. "Mine. I can't deny that."

He was shivering, despite the blankets. That hand on his shoulder, slipping down his arm at a snail's pace, was threatening any bit of resolve he had - if he was even supposed to have any at all.

The scenario should have struck him sooner - the potentially deliberate query about the past, and the talk of his very confused sexuality. Riku wanted to laugh despite it all. Awkward seduction was the last thing on his list, yet it seemed so very obvious at that second.

Slipping onto his back, he found himself staring up into the strange face he couldn't help but find infinitely familiar. No matter the body... Even if the body was half of what was fueling his desire.

He could work out the details in the morning.

"Riku?"

Words wouldn't come. He just nodded and waited. He didn't have to be brash or forward. He could just wait and savor the softest touch of lips on his, barely pressing against him as though he was something that could be further damaged.

"Go on," he managed to stammer, even though he was the one moving his hands to seek out familiar spots on the foreign body. Strong hands, strong back - nearly oblivious to the echoing hands on his own body as the kiss deepened, Riku moaned between their mouths.

He hoped that enough wrongs did indeed make a right.

When hands found the elastic of his pajama bottoms, he couldn't move for a second. Reality was sinking in - but if he was falling, he was at least falling in the right direction for once.

They had to break the kiss long enough to shift positions, hands pulling at clothing as both sought for breath. But words - actually speaking - would ruin it. Pausing in the pale blue light, their eyes met.

The king pushed the covers down a second later, slipping out of his pajama bottoms properly before going to work on Riku's. Riku gasped, wanting to rather compliment the wizard who had given Mickey such a well-endowed body.

And then he couldn't really look at anything - even the ceiling was painfully out of focus as the same warm mouth that had first kissed him descended on his near-painful arousal. He should have been the one offering this favor. He wanted to...

"Hang on..."

Sprawled across the bed, Riku managed to guide the king over him, reversed so that he could run his hands along Mickey's erection and guide it to his mouth. Just as Mickey did the same.

He licked the length of the underside of the king's erection, pausing to moan as the act was echoed before he felt his own erection taken deep into Mickey's mouth. Fighting the urge to thrust up into that heat, Riku slipped just the tip of the king's cock past his lips to lick away the rest of the clear liquid that had gathered.

He had his hands free, unlike Mickey, able to reach up to slide curious fingers over the firm curve of buttocks before a curious moan suggested he could go farther. Moaning around the erection now inches-deep in his mouth, Riku found tight muscle to gently trace, knowing that he couldn't do much more without at least a little saliva. And besides, based on the shiver he received, he didn't need to do more than tease.

But the way he was being worked over - he wasn't going to last much longer either. Suddenly the lingering thought that perhaps he was doing a grave injustice melted away; the king had more than a little bit of practice at the art of male oral sex.

Pushing just past that muscle, not far enough for pain, Riku took as much pleasure in the accompanying moan as he did the delicious efforts to lure him even closer to the edge and into spiraling bliss.

Things blurred. And it was damned hard to warn about coming with a mouthful of cock, Riku realized a few seconds after it was too late. They came almost together, awkward and near-choking and overwhelmed.

The ceiling was still blurry when Riku next saw it, feeling the king's weight beside him a moment before fingers reached to tickle his right foot.

"I'm still going to kick your ass tomorrow," Riku muttered. He licked his lips. He'd probably wake up from a month-long coma after falling out the school window or something. With his luck.

"Maybe," Mickey commented. "If you aren't a little out of practice in that body."

"Shouldn't you be tired?"

There was a pause. And laughter. The way things were supposed to be.

And it sounded as though the rain had stopped.


End file.
